


暗色之海

by Tongbie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongbie/pseuds/Tongbie
Summary: 梗概:  伏地魔让哈利恰好待在他想要的地方。





	暗色之海

**Author's Note:**

（一）  
从他房间的窗户可以看到海水在沙滩上流连片刻后退却，留下潮湿的纹理。这个小海滩是他的。拥有这样的东西对他来说是多么的奇怪，毕竟十几年前他甚至都没有属于自己的房间。就像那部他只看过一次的电影中的插曲所唱：海浪怎会停留在沙滩上呢？一个人怎么可能拥有一片海呢？  
也许当这个人是伏地魔时会容易一些。  
对于一名囚犯来说，哈利被囚禁在一个相对豪华的地方：前面提到的海滩，一座面朝着它的小房子，一些藏书（几乎都是小说），一架钢琴，一个浴缸。当然，他的身份要比囚犯更多一些，他是一只被豢养的鸟，一件珍贵的财产，一位家庭主妇，一个禁脔，以及伏地魔最后的魂器。

这个认知曾让他痛苦万分，但现在对他来说只不过是一个事实。

“我让你留着那晚的记忆只是因为我喜欢看你痛苦，哈利，你最近变得越来越沉默谨慎，曾经的你是那样的热情。小格兰芬多，我已经成功地将你心中的火熄灭了吗？”

伏地魔此刻正微笑着靠在其中一把椅子上，一只茶勺在他的茶里转着圈子搅拌，他的面前是一张非常漂亮的双人餐桌。每当伏地魔到来时，哈利总是会使用最好的瓷器招待他。男孩转过身坐在另一把椅子上，往自己的杯里倒了一些糖。  
“我不会唱歌取悦你的，汤姆。”他一边喝茶一边回答道。“你自己去写那该死的胜利歌曲吧。”  
“又来了，”伏地魔说道，他永远是那副愉悦的样子，仿佛哈利的话语无法伤害到他，“那个胆敢惹恼我的男孩。”  
我想我做的远不止惹恼你，哈利这样想着，但没说。伏地魔热衷于调侃他，他可不会再火上浇油了。他们在沉默中喝完茶，男孩感觉到伏地魔那几乎要将他穿透的目光，男人带着病态的迷恋看着他，就像猫看着飞鸟。  
今天只是喝茶。当伏地魔起身离开时，哈利试图抑制住自己声音中的失望。  
“我以为你会在这过夜呢。”当伏地魔轻抚着他的脸颊时，他温顺地说道。  
“下次,也许。”黑魔王回答。  
   
我已经让他感到厌烦了吗?  
他此刻正躺在浴缸里，水越来越冷，他微弱的呼吸在窗户玻璃上留下转瞬即逝的痕迹。他不会费心去改变床单上的气味。大难不死的男孩只是一个旧世界的印象，现在他是一只温柔徘徊在汤姆里德尔肩上的害羞蝴蝶。  
(不过他确实会换床单，但只有在伏地魔到来的前一天晚上换，所以他那狱卒的气味才能在他睡觉的床上保留那么长时间。)  
在瓷砖的衬托下，他湿漉漉的头发显得比黑色更暗。他试着不去想，不去数他犯下的不忠之罪;也许把注意力放在一些实际的事情上会更加容易，比如怎样才能让伏地魔更加的喜欢他。黑魔王再一次变得迷人了——不再是那个被灰色死皮包裹着的骷髅般的人，而是比哈利在记忆中遇到的那个年轻人更年长些的强壮男人。因此，哈利也必须同样的漂亮:这就是为什么他将自己的头发留长，将视力恢复，在皮肤上喷上香水，用魔药保持肌肤洁白无瑕。他是一个可怕又漂亮的容器。

“哈利，你真的以为我会那么容易上当吗?”  
他醒来时，嘴里还残留着尖叫的影子，眼角噙着一滴泪水。事到如今他本应该已经习惯了，但却没有。每当伏地魔操他的时候，他总能产生可怕又新奇的感觉。也许这一天永远不会到来了——因为伏地魔的冷落而获得自由的一天。也许他会像一只鸟在对天空的渴望中死去。  
已经是早晨了，透过窗帘的光线太亮几乎要将他的眼睛刺伤。哈利把自己裹在一条旧毯子里，走到外面。他的皮肤下没有碎玻璃，他没有尖叫，他的血液也并没有像他的眼泪那样流出。这是一个他所不知道的咒语。哈利从来没有想过伏地魔会如此细致、如此耐心地用孤独折磨他，但他确实是。他闭上眼睛，回想着自己犯过的错误。这种折磨只能由他自己来承受，它尝起来像他嘴里的血腥味道。伏地魔知道，他该死地知道哈利是一个魂器。他记得自己那前所未有的恐惧，讽刺的是，那是因为伏地魔第一次不想杀他。  
哈利回来的时候，衣服里满是沙子，头发里藏着海盐，黑魔王正在看着书等他。哈利发出一声可怜的、惊讶的叹息，跑到了他的怀里。  
   
(二）  
战争在那天晚上发生逆转。霍格沃茨到处充斥着死亡的气息，但胜利近在咫尺，他们没有时间去清点尸体和哀悼。他确切地认为:我们能做到。我们能赢。  
几个小时后，伏地魔用手指捏住他的下巴，从哈利皮肤里渗出的血液已经干涸，像古画上干掉的墨迹。男孩的嘴唇干裂，眼睛却因为噙着泪水而湿润着。  
“这确实很奇怪，”伏地魔说，“花了这么长时间去杀你。”  
哈利缺乏幽默感地笑了。  
“真讽刺，”他回答说，“我希望你已经成功了。”  
“你的救世主情结是一个不断给予我的礼物，哈利。”  
“伏地魔了解你，”赫敏曾经这样说过，在很久以前。  
“这里有你想要挽救的生命，有你想要我放过的人。你打算用什么回报我?”黑魔王问道，听起来就像一个非常风趣的老师在等着最糟糕的学生给他一个错误的答案。  
“没有，我什么都没有。”你夺走了一切。  
“再好好想想，我知道你能想出来。毕竟你差点就打败我了。”他的声音非常愉悦。现在，他看起来更加平静，似乎他终于可以好好享用权利带来的战利品了。他意识到哈利是其中之一。  
“你想要我的服从。”男孩声音艰涩地说，冰冷的恐惧充斥着他的胸膛。“你想要我投降。”  
那个男人微笑着。  
“还有它所有的特权。”  
   
冬天的时候，他的皮肤几乎变得透明。大海变成明亮的灰色，仿佛由银做成。伏地魔称他为他苍白的洋娃娃。  
他的手指绝望地抓紧床单，喉咙里传出脆弱的啜泣。这让他觉得羞愧，因为那些呻吟并不是由疼痛引起的，不再是了。  
伏地魔非常擅长于此，在进入男孩的身体后，他会确保自己的阴茎每一下都撞到哈利的前列腺上，他会把男孩的双腿分开到极致，看着他的阴茎消失在那个紧致的粉红色的洞里。当他们第一次这样做的时候，哈利认为这只是支配权的另一种形式，是伏地魔用来折磨他的又一武器，仅用一次，然后就会被替换掉。但之后伏地魔每隔一晚就会和他做爱，哈利意识到性是关于权利的，是的，但它本身也是一个目的。  
“汤姆，”他用柔和的声音恳求道。这就是他所学到的:疼痛使他虚弱，而快感使他脆弱。伏地魔将男孩的双腿压在胸前，搭在自己的肩上，更凶狠地操他。他们的目光交汇，一触即发，这是哈利非常熟悉的羞耻的共舞。他将臀部紧紧地压向伏地魔，让他的阴茎进入得更深，当他伸手去摸汤姆的脸时，他们略显笨拙地接吻。如今伏地魔比任何人都更了解他的身体。哈利高潮了，脸上的表情却很失落，每一次的高潮仿佛都是一次背叛。伏地魔紧随其后，用另一个标记给他打上烙印。  
“留下来。”哈利恳求道，他的双腿滑落下来圈住汤姆的腰。他还在他的里面，他仍然是完整的。  
“真想让他们看看你现在的样子，”黑魔王奚落道，但他的声音听起来有些奇怪。他弯下身子去亲吻哈利的嘴唇。男孩呻吟着把他抱得更紧了。“但你是我一个人的。”  
“你的。”大难不死的男孩确认般说道。在这个比以往任何时候都更真实的时刻，他无法不这样说。  
他再次在哈利体内硬了起来，仿佛这话刺激了他。男孩颤抖着，用身子夹紧了他的阴茎。求你，他说。求求你，他如是说，千千万万遍。  
   
（三）  
大海周围的屏障使他不能走得太远。他不可能只是造一个小木筏，乘着它横渡大西洋，期望在伏地魔发现他逃跑之前到达美国。他的笼子是金色的，是的，但仍然是一个笼子。  
一开始，他还抱有反抗的想法。真是愚蠢的幻想。没有魔杖，他能做什么?用东西把门堵上?把沙子倒进伏地魔的茶里，祈祷他会噎死?屋子里的刀具和玻璃都被施了魔法，已经钝化到对人体毫无攻击性。不是为了他的安全,而是防止哈利伤害自己，伏地魔曾一边把玩着哈利的头发，一边这样说着。这是哈利听过的最古怪的枕边细语。  
如果我死了，打倒他的机会就会增加。赫敏一定能做到。还有罗恩,纳威，金妮。他想，总有一天。那片暗色的海域像一条友好的蛇。哈利就这样走着，即使他的脚已经碰到了海水，他还是依然向前走着，直到他不能再走下去。他也许无法到达世界的另一边，但他完全可以到达另一个世界。包围着他的海水像是在冷冷地亲吻他。哈利闭上了眼睛。  
当他再次睁开眼时，仿佛只过了一瞬间。他的肺像是在燃烧。他不停地呕吐，像是要把整个大海都吐到沙滩上，然后他便昏了过去。第二次就没那么幸运了。伏地魔自战争以来第一次对他使用了钻心咒，哈利哭喊着，疼痛从他的皮肤里传来，提醒着他那痛苦的过去。然后，黑魔王非常详细地说明了他会如何处置他的朋友，如果哈利再敢犯第二次。在那之后的一个月里，男孩被禁止走出这个小屋。当惩罚结束后，哈利再也不会让海水没过他的膝盖。  
   
时间变得永无止境又毫无意义。伏地魔是他唯一的访客，只有他来访的日子值得注意，那是他空虚生活中的假日。哈利读书，做家务，锻炼厨艺，再多读一些书，慢慢地学会弹钢琴，沿着海滩散步，尝试去记住为数不多的贝壳和岩石的形状，偶尔还有海鸥。他数着夜空中的星座，试图运用他从天文学课程中获得的知识。但还是有很多事情让他分心。他想念魁地奇，想念他的朋友，想念握住魔杖的感觉，想念霍格沃茨。他想念他对黑魔王的感觉更清晰简单的时候。他想念那个不想念黑魔王的自己。  
他能感觉到自己内心被一些想法机械般地占据，他能细数出其中的伤疤。这是一种绝症:他的心因渴望和需求中毒已深，哈利变得焦躁不安。伏地魔什么时候回来?他为自己感到心痛，为自己的感觉感到恶心，但尽管如此他的感觉还是没有改变。这比咒语更加强大，他只能让黑魔王占据着自己的思绪，那感觉真的很好。男孩非常憎恨伏地魔，但他更是成百上千倍的需要他。  
深夜，他的身体在枕头和床单上隆起，两根手指深深地插入体内，男孩呻吟着那个同样被他诅咒的名字:汤姆，汤姆，汤姆。  
孤独比任何诅咒都伤人。  
   
（四）  
他的双手被绑在床头上，身体已经被情欲染至深红色，苍白的皮肤上布满了齿痕。伏地魔含着男孩的乳头啃咬吮吸，直到它变得红肿坚硬。哈利呻吟着，拱起后背，长长的睫毛早已被眼泪弄湿，他们感觉就像已经这样做了很久了。哈利绝望地需要高潮，需要被操，被撕裂。  
“告诉我你有多想念它”，汤姆愉悦又兴奋地命令道，他看着哈利的眼神，像是要将他生吞活剥一般。  
哈利啜泣着。  
“啊……天呐……”  
“告诉我。”黑魔王这次用只有他们会说的语言重复道。他的声音像划开空气的丝缎。他握住男孩勃起的阴茎，轻轻地撸动了几下。哈利的眼睛向后翻了翻，他呻吟着。  
“你……啊！求求你……你知道我有多想念它，求求你……！”  
伏地魔分开哈利的双腿，陷入其中，男孩的膝盖在他身体两边磨蹭着。哈利看着他，他恨他，非常非常地恨他，但他却从未像这样渴求过一个人。就好像如果另一个巫师不再抚摸他，他就会从里面燃烧殆尽。他饥渴地吮吸着伏地魔压在他嘴唇上的手指。  
“你现在变得多么美丽，多么饥渴啊。”这些话刺痛了他的内心，但哈利仍然不停地吮吸着那些手指，就像他之前对黑魔王的阴茎所做的那样。“我的小荡妇，我漂亮的小魂器。”哈利讨厌他的腹部因为这些话语而聚集起的热量，讨厌自己不知不觉张开双腿无耻邀请的样子。  
伏地魔从哈利的嘴里抽出手指，按在男孩颤抖的入口处。  
“你想念这个，”他边说边将手指插进去，感觉到男孩的身体贪婪又饥渴地紧咬着他。  
“是的……”  
“你想念我。”  
然后伏地魔看到了男孩脸上出现的一连串表情，就像黄昏时天空中的色彩逐渐退去一样。那是一个美丽的顺序:愤怒、羞耻、顺从的红晕在他的脸颊上蔓延。哈利回答时没有看他:  
“我想念你。”  
作为对男孩的奖励，他开始用手指操他，磨擦着他的前列腺，同时低声念着咒语，润滑着自己勃起的阴茎。  
哈利拉扯着手腕上的绳子，这是一个无言地请求，他的身体已经在期待中颤抖。那个巫师拿出他的手指，用他的阴茎取代，在一个流畅的动作中挤进他的身体，哈利无法用胳膊抱住伏地魔，这几乎让他不能忍受，他那温柔的快乐也因此掺杂了少许痛苦。  
  这一次，他不需要请求伏地魔留下来，然而他依旧想乞求。他想千万次地说，求你。


End file.
